


tired old man

by PhantomsSoprano



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomsSoprano/pseuds/PhantomsSoprano
Summary: just the musings of an old man called the doctor





	tired old man

The tall silent grey haired man stood there. The bitter chill of the wind as the snow fell all around him. He stood apart and alone from all others and yet close enough to hear any chatter that might occur. He wore a black overcoat over a navy blue scarf. If there were any gloves then they were out of sight for his hands could be seen clasping the coats collar close. Hand one thought that must be very cold indeed.

He closed his eyes and bowed his head lost in his own thoughts. Thoughts that from what one could judge were filled with pain, sadness, exhuastion. overlayed with what one might say surrender. That air one gives off when they are giving up on things, things that they cannot win against. Things such as loss, death, of friends, companions family. How does one continue to move on, going forwards after all this. Who knows? Not even he! knows the answer to that.

This tired ancient lonely man who travels through time and space. This man who never knows the reason how or why whenever he has a companion along only who they are or will be in that moment when they meet for the first will aid this tired old man to feel young, energetic happy? all the things most take for granted?

How about you!


End file.
